Somethin' Bad
by YourFaceIsHawt
Summary: A Rizzles story of romance and a little smut.
1. Chapter 1

Looking up across the bar she sees the beautiful blonde looking at her once again. Jane winks and holds her shot glass up in salute, slamming the glass against the bar after feeling the burn of the tequila pass down her throat.

_**Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping**_

_**Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen**_

The song plays throughout the bar as Jane saunters over to the dance floor swaying to the beat. She feels those eyes on her once again as she mingles amongst the sweat covered crowd.

After a long few days at work Jane had decided to let her hair down, throw caution to the wind and embrace the gay. She had finally decided, after a very long debate with herself, to go to the new lesbian bar that had recently opened up near her apartment. "What's the worst that could happen?" she had asked herself. "It's not like any of the guys from the precinct will be there."

And now here she was, dancing without a care in the world. A few women had tried to dance with her but she rhythmically backed away, not really knowing why. She had, after all, come here to drink, dance and hopefully get laid. Oh who was she kidding? Have you seen her? She was definitely getting laid tonight. But who? That was the question. Who would she take back to her apartment? Who would be doing the walk of shame out of her apartment tomorrow? Jane suddenly felt different, almost like she had lost something. But what had she lost? It wasn't any of her belongings. No. This was a different kind of loss. She stopped her rhythmic swaying and looked up suddenly remembering those eyes. Those eyes that belonged to a certain blonde. A beautiful blonde that no longer sat at the bar. That was the loss. Eyes that no longer watched her. Jane was momentarily confused by her feelings but thought nothing more of it and continued her dance.  
><em>Ran into a girl in a pretty white dress<em> _Rolled down a window, where you heading to next?_ _Said I'm heading to the bar with my money out the mattress_ _Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen…_  
>Jane felt someone start to dance behind her. As she turned around she saw a flash of white and a mess of blonde. It was her. The beautiful blonde in a pretty white dress. Jane's brain went into overload as she forgot how to move. Just stood there watching that blonde, that oh so sexy blonde sensually gyrating in front of her. Jane's eyes firmly planted on her ass. The honey blonde swivelled around, now facing Jane. As she looked up, she found those eyes once again. There was something about them, kind and caring but they definitely knew how to have a good time…or naughty time should she say. The blonde smirked and Jane shut her agape mouth.<br>They danced together for a while. Jane's absurdly dirty mind thinking of many ways into the blondes…well she was wearing a dress, so we'll go with underwear and every little thing she could do to her once she was through that barrier. They were both breathing heavily and covered in sweat when Jane grabbed the woman's hips, leaned towards her and whispered "let's get out of here". The blonde quirked an eyebrow and smiled, grabbing Jane's hand and pulling her towards the exit.  
>The women almost ran to Jane's apartment, hands clasped together. Intense, passionate electricity resonated between them. There was an undeniable chemistry, which Jane found very confusing as they'd only spoken five words to one another. And those five words came from her. In fact Jane still hadn't heard the blonde's voice. As they finally reached Jane's apartment, Jane was pushed against the front door and kissed….hard. Lost in a world of fiery passion the on looking neighbour with the judgemental eyes across the hall went unnoticed. Finally breaking apart for some much needed oxygen, Jane was able to find her keys and unlock the door. However this was made difficult by the blondes wandering hands. Once inside, Jane was once again pushed against the door. Jane being Jane was having none of that. She quickly switched positions so the blonde was trapped between her toned body and the hard wood of the door. It was Jane's turn to have wandering hands as they moved up the blonde's torso, gently tracing the pattern of the dress. She found her hand at her breast, holding the heavy weight in her palm, she swiped the pad of her thumb across a hardening nipple. This elicited a groan from the other woman. Jane decided she liked that sound and wanted to hear it again and again. Squeezing her breasts harder and swiping her thumbs faster, she definitely heard that groan again. Kissing and biting at her neck, Jane slowly slid her hand down the blonde's body and up her toned right leg, hiking her dress up in the process. Jane noted the lack of underwear and pulled back from the blonde's neck to give a look of surprise. She received only a wicked grin in return. All attention was turned back to the southern regions of the non-existent underwear.<br>_Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen._  
>As Jane hoisted the woman up the door, legs wrapped around waist, lips connected, the world forgotten. Jane slowly slid her finger to heat. And oh wow was it hot….and wet. Both women moaned at first contact, as Jane swirled her finger in the heat, collecting wetness, before exploring up to her clit. She circled her finger softly to tease her before changing tactics and entering her with two fingers. This caused a louder moan to escape through the blondes tightened lips. Jane waited for her to adjust to the new sensations before moving her hand. The blonde quickly matched the rhythm that Jane had set. Sliding her hands from where they perched upon the brunettes shoulders, she loosely wrapped them in her curly locks, tightening her grip as she was brought closer and closer to the edge of bliss by the increasing speed of the hand between her thighs. The blonde, in between her moans of pleasure, begged Jane for more. Jane obliged and added another finger to join the party as her thumb pressed down on her clit. Moans and pants were becoming louder. They were few and far between as Jane doubled her efforts into bringing the blonde to climax. Using her hips to give her that little bit more pressure, to get her that little bit deeper inside of the blonde. She curled her fingers. That was all the blonde needed as she moaned deeply and shook with her orgasm.<br>For a while all that was heard were the panting gasps of both women trying to regulate their breathing. As their heart rates started to lower, Jane slid her fingers out of the blonde and held her close as she regained her balance back on the floor. 'Bedroom' the blonde suggested with a smirk as she took Jane's three fingers into her mouth and tasted her own wetness. Clothes were thrown throughout the apartment on the way to the bedroom by the time they reached the bed, both were completely naked. Jane was pushed to the head of the bed, towards the soft pillows, as the other woman rested on her stomach between her thighs. Jane jumped at first contact on her clit. There was nothing Jane loved more than being touched for the first time by a lover. The blonde was taking her time, as the initial, rip your clothes of fiery passion had passed, but not completely burned out. Just with the gentle flick of a lazy tongue on her clit or the occasional plunge deeper into her heated depths, Jane was getting closer and closer to the release she had been looking for. She could feel it, just out of reach and as if the blonde knew Jane needed that little bit extra, she entered her with two fingers. Pumping hard. Ravishing her. Jane scrunched the sheets in her fists, her knuckles turning white, as she crashed over the edge. That euphoric edge of complete and utter bliss. Jane pulled the blonde up to her, snuggling together as they were overcome by sleep. Jane awoke to a cold bed, remembering the night before with a smile and a touch to her lips, she saw the note.  
>We should do that again sometime, Maura x<br> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_I guess this isn't going to be a one shot. So by unpopular demand here is another chapter. Enjoy._**

Jane was working undercover to find the killer of a young woman found beaten and strangled outside a lesbian bar. Jane was currently in that bar, Merch. She had refused at first, saying she wasn't going to go undercover to troll for lesbian dates on the random chance they'd catch the killer. (Nobody yet knew she herself was in fact a lesbian). And yet here she was posing as a lipstick lesbian hopefully having baited the killer into meeting her. Jane's night entailed a lot of small talk and smiles. She would have preferred to be literally anywhere else, doing anything else right now. After three of her four dates, Jane was going crazy with boredom. She was currently listening to a blue eyed brunette telling her life story. She was trying to act like she was interested but failing very badly.

After a very long twenty minutes her third date finally left. Jane rested her head on the table as she rubbed her temples, wishing the time away. She heard a voice state 'You know, after our time together you think I'd know your name'. Jane looked up realising she knew that voice. 'No fucking way' she exclaimed. 'Maura?' Maura giggled at the absolute shock present on Jane's face. 'Language, uh?' 'Oh right, Jane. Jane Rizzoli' Jane reached out her hand to shake Maura's. This made them both laugh. They'd seen each other at their most intimate, shaking hands didn't seem right. After a few minutes Jane realised she was staring at the perfect creamy skin of the tops of Maura's breasts revealed by her low cut polka dot dress. Her eyes shot up to Maura's, clearing her throat as she realised she'd been caught.

'Jane' she hears through her ear piece. 'Your next date is here'.

'Oh shit! Uh sorry Maur. Look I'm working right now, but this is my last date. Can you hang around for thirty minutes? I'd love to talk to you.'

'What do you mean last date? Jane, are you a prostitute?'

'No, no Maur no. I'm a homicide detective. It's, look it's complicated. Can we talk after this?'

Maura hesitantly nodded and made her way to the bar.

Jane's final date dragged. It felt like an eternity as she pretended to listen to what her date was saying as she watched Maura watching her at the bar.

Thank God she thought as she smiled politely as she said her goodbyes to her date. She rushed over to where Maura sat at the bar as soon as her date was out of site.

'Hi' she exhaled ordering herself and Maura another drink. 'I'm sorry about this. I was working undercover'

'So you're a detective'

'Yes, I am' Jane replied proudly.

'So you have handcuffs right?' Maura asked innocently

Jane quirked an eyebrow 'Why? Do you need arresting?'

'Hmm, I'm not sure detective. Have I been a bad girl?'

Jane stood up pulling Maura's hands gently behind her back. Maura felt the cool metal against her wrists as Jane had indeed handcuffed her. Pulling her from her bar stool, Jane led her to the back of her police cruiser. 'Why Maura, I think you have been a bad girl and you need to be punished' she said as she undid the handcuffs and helped Maura into the car.

'That's Dr Isles to you detective'

'So you're a doctor'

Maura laughed 'I don't think this is the time to discuss our lives, Jane. I am very hot and bothered.'

Jane could only grin and hang her head as a blush crept across her skin. Reaching out she grabbed Maura's wrists in her hands and handcuffed her again, but this time it was to the headrest of the front seat. Jane's grin widened knowing Maura wasn't going to move anywhere. Jane knelt down on the floor of the car between Maura's legs.

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. An eternity both were happy to share, before Jane reached up and pressed her lips to Maura's. The passion between them increased rapidly, the heat almost unbearable. Jane moved her hand from where it rested on Maura's thigh and pulled down the top of her dress, exposing her breast. They broke the heated kiss and Jane kissed her way to a breast. Taking the nipple into her mouth and sucking hard, leaving Maura panting and trying to move her hand to Jane's head to push her head down, forgetting her hands were handcuffed to the front seat. Before Maura could ask, Jane pushed up her dress. Images of the night they'd spent together coming back as Jane hiked Maura's dress up, finding no underwear. This time Jane found underwear. She pulled back from Maura's breast and pouted at having a barrier between her and what she desired most at this very moment. She could already smell Maura's arousal which frustrated her more. The predator in Jane came to life as she ripped Maura's underwear off and threw it onto the front seat. As her head dived between Maura's legs, they both hummed in anticipation. Jane's tongue connected with Maura's clit and they both moaned. Jane's moan made Maura's entire body vibrate with a delicious warmth. Jane sucked at Maura's clit ferociously making her impossibly wet. She was so close to that cliff of pleasure, her entire focus on that distant light, as Jane made it her mission to help Maura tumble over the edge. And tumble over the edge she did. She came hard over Jane's face, screaming her name. Maura was so focused on Jane's tongue on her clit bringing her down from her high, she didn't notice the hand that moved from her hip to her heat. Jane entered her with two fingers. Pumping fast and hard as she continued the circular motion with her tongue on the blonde's clit. Maura's body was still shaking from the high she had just experienced and she came again within a few minutes.

Jane licked away all evidence of Maura's orgasms and sat next to her on the backseat of the car, reaching into her pocket to find the keys to the handcuffs. After the blondes wrists were released from the restraints she collapsed against the seat, needing a few minutes to catch her breath.

Maura decided to repay the favour, unbuckling Jane's belt and pulling down her trousers and underwear she quickly inserted three fingers into Jane after feeling how wet she was. Maura curled her fingers hitting Jane's sweet spot. Her orgasm ripped through her and her hands shot into Maura's hair.

'How do you make me come so fast?' Jane asked breathlessly as she recovered from her orgasm.

'Well, with my knowledge of the female anatomy and being a woman..'

'Woah, Maur that was a rhetorical question'

'Oh' Maura sighed looking embarrassed and averting her eyes from Jane's.

'Hey Maura, look at me please.' Maura looked up and Jane placed her hands on her cheeks, smiling softly. 'Will you go on a date with me?'


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was nervous for her date with Maura. After their little rendezvous in the back of the police cruiser, they exchanged numbers so they could organise their date. Jane was also nervous about ringing Maura. She paced her living room for thirty minutes trying to decide what to say. It ranged from 'How you doin?' to 'Hey Maura, its sex. We've had Jane. Oh come on Jane that's ridiculous and not even in the right order.' She slapped her forehead, rolling her eyes. 'Just do it, you baby'. Jane dialled the number and on the third ring the elegant, sexy voice came through. 'Hello, Dr Isles'

'So you really are a Doctor huh?'

'Jane?' Maura questioned. Both excited and nervous for what she knew was going to result from this phone call.

'Hey, Maur. So this date thing. Are you still up for it? I mean you don't have to or...' Maura cut Jane off from her buffoon ramblings with a laugh. 'Why are you laughing?'

'You are very adorable and I'm supposed to be the awkward one in these situations. Of course I still want to go on a date with you'.

Jane audibly released a sigh of relief and Maura couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across her face. 'Ok great. I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock. Is that alright?'

'Mhm, that's great. Do I get to know what we are doing tonight?'

'Nu uh. I can't be giving away all my secrets. I guess you'll just have to be ready by 7 tonight.'

They enjoyed a few more minutes of playful conversation before they said their goodbyes.

Jane pulled up outside Maura's house, checking her phone to ensure she had the right address. 'Damn' she thought as she compared Maura's house to her crumby apartment. She was five minutes early, so she took the time to calm her nerves and reduce her heart rate. The seconds ticked by slowly as Jane continued to stare at the house, willing herself to get out. It was just Maura. Beautiful, sexy, Maura. At exactly 7pm, Jane got out of her car, rubbing her sweaty hands on her dark skinny jeans. She matched these jeans with a dark blue button up blouse and leather jacket. Her hair its usual mane of dark curls. She had tried to tame it but her hair was as stubborn as she was and so she gave up. She knocked on the door waiting all of five seconds before the door opened, revealing the honey blonde with her gorgeous curls hanging loose over her shoulders and a black dress that was practically painted to her body. It stopped just above her knees. It showed off her delicious curves and toned legs. Her feet were adorned with a pair of black heels that helped to accentuate those toned legs.

'Were you stood behind the door or something? That was fast.'

'Jane, I've been watching you sat in your car for five minutes waiting for you to knock.'

'That's creepy, don't watch me' Jane said not able to hold back a smile. 'Anyway, are you ready?'

'Yes, I have been for the last five minutes.' Maura smirked.

Their journey was relatively short and quiet, other than the many times Maura had tried to goad out the plans for their date. Jane being her stubborn self, continually refused to give away any clues.

As it was summer it was still light and warm outside, so when they pulled into the car park at the Christopher Columbus Waterfront Park, Maura wasn't disappointed. She still wasn't sure what was in store for tonight but she loved it here and being here with Jane made it all the more special. Jane jumped out of the car and ran to open Maura's door.

'Such a Gentleman' Maura blushed at Jane's chivalry.

'All I'm missing is my top hat and moustache.' Jane adding 'Oh and a monocle' as an afterthought.

Jane got a picnic basket out of her car and walked over to where Maura was waiting. Maura wrapped her arms around one of Jane's, as Jane exclaimed 'follow me milady.'

Taking them through the park to where a few people were starting to gather. Maura started to piece together what they were doing for their date. 'So who is the band?'

'Well' Jane stated 'not band as such. More a collection of musical artists, like a mini festival. There will be opera, classical music, ballet, modern dance, musical theatre, folk and bluegrass music and swing dance. I wasn't sure what type of music you would like to listen to so I thought I would go with all of them. Is this ok?'

'Oh yes, Jane, this is perfect.' They became lost in each other's eyes as words were unnecessary to show their ever increasing connection. They both felt a love between them but being their first date and only the third time they had seen each other, neither dared speak of the true and natural connection they felt. Blushing, Jane averted her gaze and lay the picnic blanket down. They enjoyed their food near a cluster of trees away from the small crowd as they watched the ballet. Maura was enthralled by the performance whereas Jane was distracted by something completely different. Every few minutes, Jane would glance at Maura, not only to see her beauty but to gauge her reaction. Jane wasn't sure if this was a good idea. After all she knew very little about Maura. She may hate the park, the crowds, the music, she may even hate picnics. She wanted to have a romantic night with Maura, but she didn't want the usual dinner and a movie. She could cook but then it was the hassle of trying to decide what to cook, what wine went with what dish and don't even get her started on her nosy mother. Jane would most certainly need a little help if she was going to cook and then her mother would start asking questions. That would lead her to having to confess she had no interest in guys. She wanted this all to herself, her little secret. So here they were. At the park. As time went on they got to know each other. Asking the usual background stories: childhood, careers, family. They also played a little game of telling the other a quirky fact about themselves or something nobody else knows. After an hour or so the women felt like they had known each other for their entire lives.

'Do you dance?' Maura enquired after a comfortable silence had encased them.

'Uh no not really.' Maura tried to hide the disappointment as she would have loved nothing more than to dance with Jane to the gentle music. 'But you could teach me' Jane added after seeing Maura trying to hide her crestfallen expression. She began to bounce like a child, quickly and very gracefully considering her attire, shot up trying to hurry Jane at the same time. Once stood, Jane was pulled into Maura's surprisingly strong arms. Jane was surprised that Maura wrapped her arms around her waist and just swayed on the spot. Resting her head against Jane's chest. Jane placed her arms over Maura's shoulders and rested her hands on her lower back, essentially shielding the blonde. 'So this is what you call dancing huh? This I can do' the tall detective sighed.

They swayed to the tender beat for what felt like hours, until the blonde started to shiver. It was getting dark and Jane decided it was time to get Maura home. Giving Maura her jacket, they walked back to the car hand in hand.

Reaching Maura's house, Jane once again sprinted around the car to open Maura's door. Jane walked her to her house. 'I had an amazing time tonight Jane. Thank you.'

Jane blushed and looked down at her shoes trying to hide the smile and relief that washed over her.

'Do you want to come in?' Maura asked. Neither wanting the night to end or to leave each other's company.

Jane settled in on the sofa while Maura grabbed a glass of wine for her and a beer for Jane. She was lucky she picked up some beer on her latest shopping trip, as she herself was not a beer drinker. When she entered the living room Jane had pulled out a fluffy blanket and was flicking through the channels trying to find something they could both watch. Maura couldn't help but smile at how at home and comfortable Jane looked. 'I could get used to seeing that' Maura mumbled.

Jane noticed Maura stood there and lifted the edge of the blanket for her to slide underneath. The blonde eyed her up thinking about the possible ulterior motives she had for getting so cosy. 'But no funny business. I do not put out on the first date. What kind of a lady do you think I am?'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Thank you for all of your reviews. They are highly appreciated. Without them this would not have continued. Also thank you for nagging me to continue this my Smartypants Smut Queen and for checking over my horrific late night dyslexia. Love you.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since their date. Two weeks since Jane and Maura had seen each other. They texted and talked on the phone when they could, but both had been too busy with their professional careers.<p>

Jane had been doing a lot of undercover work lately, so when she wasn't pretending to be someone else, collecting information or taking down a perp, she was at her apartment fast asleep. She wanted to be with Maura, oh you have no idea how much she wanted to be with her honey blonde. Wait, was she hers? They hadn't really spent a lot of time together and they had never disgust where they wanted this to go, but she felt like Maura was hers. Jane groaned. Man she needed to see her again. Jane had taken on all of this extra undercover work after learning about Maura's upbringing and the fancy, romantic dates she was used to. The expensive dinners and posh people were not what Jane liked at all, but if that's what Maura liked, that's what they would do. Unfortunately for Jane that meant she needed money to treat her to these things, hence the undercover work.

Jane had just entered the precinct after grabbing a coffee, to start her new day at work. As per usual she was in a world of her own, thinking about Maura and their time together. The time they would spend together. She was heading towards the elevator. Looking up, she spotted a perfect mass of blonde curls. She did a comical double take, almost snapping her neck as she whipped her head around the second time, realising she wasn't having Maura withdrawal and hallucinating her, but she was in fact stood near the elevator with her back to her. Maura entered the elevator with an old man Jane new as the Chief Medical Examiner, Dr James Carlile. Maura turned towards the closing elevator doors as she looked out. Her jaw dropping as she noticed Jane stood in front of her mirroring her expression.

'What the hell is she doing here' they both thought as they tried to process what had just happened.

Dr Carlile was retiring in a few weeks and Maura was taking over his position as Chief Medical Examiner. She was coming in early to get to know the staff a little, as she usually did not do well in new environments with new people. She was socially awkward but being very professional and organised, she wanted to learn the systems they had in place before being pushed into the deep end of the chaos that came with being the Chief Medical Examiner.

She and Jane had talked about everything on their date including childhood and careers. Did she tell Jane she was going to start working here? Did Jane work here? Jane was working undercover the second time they had met. She could never forget that, as Jane had handcuffed her to the front seat of her police cruiser and fucked her.

'Excuse me? Are you listening, Dr Isles?' asked Dr Carlile.

'Oh yes, yes I am. Sorry.' She exclaimed as she tried to hide the arousal creeping along her body.

Jane was still stood outside the elevator, jaw open wide watching the elevator descend to the morgue. Her shock of seeing her beautiful Maura stood in front of her at her work place, in that sexy white blouse and tight black skirt had her all kinds of bothered. So bothered her nails had made holes in her coffee cup.

'You'll catch flies if you don't close your mouth, Jane' Korsak grinned as he glided past her and into the awaiting elevator. 'You coming?'

Jane cleared her throat and stomped after Korsak.

As soon as she entered the precinct she was handed a folder of a new case. 'Why are killers so inconsiderate? Can they not give me a few minutes to talk to Maura, jeez?' Jane mumbled.

It was 9 pm when Jane finally entered her apartment. She grabbed a cold beer from the fridge, collapsed on the sofa and flicked through the tv channels, settling on Jerry Springer. She had a secret love for this show. The fighting and the wig throwing always managed to settle her down after a tough day at work. After a while, Jane finally found the energy to reach for her phone that was resting on the coffee table and put it on charge. It had run out of battery during the day and that was why she hadn't had a chance to text Maura yet. Once on, she noticed she had a missed call and two messages. Getting excited she opened the messages, reading what it said:

"**Are you coming for dinner on Sunday? Frankie is bringing his new girlfriend."**

'Wait what?' Reading the message again, Jane realised the message was from her ma. She checked her other message and the missed call and none were from Maura. This gave Jane conflicting feelings. Should she ring her? Did Maura want to talk to her? Was she busy? She settled on a text.

"**Hey. What's up? Uh, weird seeing you today."**

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

"**Hello, Jane. I have been busy doing some paperwork and wanted to finish it before I gave you my undivided attention. Do you work at the police station?"**

"**Oh, am I disturbing you? We can talk another time if you want? Yes I work for the Boston Homicide unit. I take it you are going to be the new M.E everyone has been talking about?" **

"**I have just finished my work. Yes I will be taking over from Dr James Carlile. Maybe we will get to work together. I miss you."**

"**God I hope we do, I hated Carlile and you already like me so your ****competence is very much needed. I miss you too, I wish I could be with you right now."**

"**Oh, Jane. Dr Carlile is a lovely man, if not a little grumpy. Me too, I wish we were cuddling on the sofa."**

"**Cuddling, is that all? Have you ever heard of sexting?" **

"**Yes. I believe I have, why is that?"**

"**You moan, Jane, as I push you onto the bed. I straddle your thighs as I pull my shirt over my head and throw it across the room. I lean down and kiss you hard, as you open your mouth and I push my tongue past your lips and take my time to explore all that is you. My wandering hands move from your beautiful locks, along your neck and under your bra. I tug at your nipples until you moan in my mouth and pull away from our kiss, gasping for breath."**

"**I flip us over as I manage to regulate my breathing. I appreciate your toned olive skin and your lean abs as I hover above you. As you did with mine I tug at your nipples making them excruciatingly hard. I pull your bra down and suck at one of your nipples, causing you to gasp and rake your fingers through my hair." **

"**I push at your head and you kiss your way down my body until you reach my trousers. You're unbuckling my belt too slowly for my liking, so I help by undoing it and then pulling my trousers and underwear down my long legs and throw them somewhere in the same direction of my shirt."**

"**Jane, if we continue this I will be too turned on to not touch myself." **

"**Touch yourself Maura. Touch yourself as if it is me…..I flip us back over after removing the remainder of my clothing and helping you out of yours. As much as I love you pleasuring me, I love to make you orgasm that much more. I push my fingers into your wet heat, biting my tongue to stop from moaning at feeling you clench your walls around me tightly."**

Both Maura and Jane had let their hands travel their bodies, feeling the effect of the current conversation. Jane's hand travelled into her trousers and panties, whereas Maura had pulled up her skirt. Both were imagining the scene unfolding and let their hands bring themselves closer to an orgasm.

"**My eyes shut tightly as your fingers start to move in and out of me. My hips start to move to the speed of your pumping. You dip your head and flick your tongue against my clit, making me jump and thrust my hips into your face." **

"**I place my arm over your hips to ensure you don't have any space to wriggle away from my torturously slow movements against your clit and my gentle trusts. You calm down a little, begging me to fuck you harder, faster."**

"**I do not beg. But please let me come."**

"**Not yet Maur. I'm almost there. I speed up my thrusts, curling my fingers in just the way I now know you love. My tongue rapidly circles your most sensitive nerves as you start to scream my name."**

"**Jane, I'm coming, I'm coming."**

"**Me too baby." **

They both circled their clits faster crashing over the edge calling each other's names, as they imagined it was the others hand that actually gave them such pleasure.

"**Now can I wish you were here cuddling me?"**

"**Ha! Yes now you may wish that. ****Your outfit really turned me on today. Next time I see you I will have to fuck you. Let's not make that at work. What are you doing Saturday?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** In reply to the guest review: My name is very similar to Maura's and people I have just met shorten my name like Jane does with Maura's. It is actually a very natural thing. But thank you very much for your review. It is highly appreciated.

* * *

><p>After agreeing to go out with Jane on Saturday, Maura could think of nothing else. She had asked if they could do something different. Something Maura had never done before. When Maura had suggested going where they were, Jane was overly shocked. She knew Maura had not really had the childhood most children had, but to have never gone to a theme park, not even one of the really small ones with the terrible rides. She guessed it was not that unusual but to have never been on a roller-coaster, that's what confused Jane the most as she loved nothing more than one of their family trips, where Jane and her brothers spent all day running from ride to ride until they threw up.<p>

So here they were at 10 am on a Saturday morning at Six Flags. The journey had taken them around two hours: within which they had laughed, played a few games, sang along to the radio and for almost the entire journey they had sat hand in hand.

The excitement on Maura's face as Jane pulled into the car park was unforgettable and made the detective´s heart swell with joy. 'This is going to be a great day' she mused.

Getting out of the car they made their way to join the queue, for a Saturday it was not very busy. Jane was surprised but was definitely not going to complain. Maura had hooked her arm around Jane's and clung to her body, squealing with excitement as she saw the tops of some of the biggest rides come into view. Jane couldn't help but beam at the petite woman.

After getting into the park Maura sheepishly looked up at the brunette 'Jane, I..uh..I'm a little scared about the big rides. I don't know if I will like them'

'You don't have to go on anything you don't want to. We can start with some of the smaller rides and when and if you are comfortable with those, we can go onto some of the bigger and better ones. How does that sound?'

The excitement noticeably poured back into the blonde as Jane's words erased any form of worry she had encompassed. 'So what do we go on first?'

'Eager one aren't we' Jane laughed as she unfolded the park map she had picked up. 'Well you've got Crime Wave, the one right in front of us. You sit in a swing and it spins around. It's not scary at all. Do you want to start with that one?' Looking over at the ride, Maura decides it looks acceptable and nods before following Jane. As this ride was near the entrance, there were a lot of people here. The women had to queue for around thirty minutes. The closer they got to the front of the queue, the more nervous Maura became as this was the first theme park ride she would have ever been on. She wanted to enjoy it but she didn't know what to expect. With each step she inched her way towards Jane's safe embrace. As their turn came, Maura bravely and very elegantly sat on a swing next to Jane, glad she had taken Jane's advice and adorned a simple pair of shorts and a vest. It was summer in Boston and they were experiencing a heat wave. As the ride started, Maura gasped at the unexpected jolt forward. Rising higher and higher from the floor and over the heads of the people waiting on the ground, she was still very nervous. A fear of falling and landing hard on the ground had taken hold. Jane extended her long leg and nudged Maura, who shot her head towards a smiling detective 'relax baby.' Taking a deep breath, she reached across to grab Jane's hand, intertwining their fingers loosely. Her body physically relaxing at this small contact with Jane. As the ride continued, they both enjoyed it, laughing and playfully kicking each other. The ride began to slow and finally came to a stop, Maura's disappointment showed at her fun being taken suddenly before remembering the numerous other rides she had yet to experience. Jane unbuckled herself, getting up to leave. Looking over at where the blonde sat struggling with her belt, she couldn't help but laugh, a deep throaty chuckle resonating from within her chest. The woman that still sat struggling with unclasping the belt, let her gaze rise up the body of the form in front of her, putting on her best pouty face before folding her arms across her chest with a huff. Not being able to resist the adorable sight, Jane strolled over to her. 'Need some help there' not getting an answer, she laughed again and unbuckled the blonde, pulling her close to her body before leading them away from the ride.

'So what did you think of that? Not too scary for you?'

'No. That was not scary at all. What's next and give me a challenge this time please'

Raising an eyebrow with a smirk, Jane once again unfolds the map. 'Do you want a really scary one or…'

'No' Maura interjects before Jane can finish. Sheepishly she looks away 'I..I don't think I'm ready for that just yet'

Placing a kiss on her forehead, Jane looks back at the map 'How about New England SkyScreamer? It's like the one we were just on but it is much, much higher. Are you afraid of heights?'

'Not at all. A fear of heights is irrational, however..'

'Do you want to squeeze in as many rides as possible today or do you want to give me a lecture on the irrationality of having a fear of heights?' A hurt and saddened look spread across the other woman's face before she realised Jane was just messing around with her. 'Sorry, let's go'

'It is this way, oh and after that we can try pandemonium. That one is more of a roller-coaster. It's twisty and fast but there are no really big drops and I will be right next to you if you get scared'

'My knight in tiny white shorts. How noble of you. I guess I will have a look and then decide if that's ok with you.'

'That is more than ok. Follow me.'

The women went on the New England SkyScreamer and both enjoyed it as much as the first. Although Maura had to admit she did get butterflies in her stomach at being swung around that high in the air. Once that was finished they made their way over to pandemonium. With a little goading from Jane, Maura reluctantly went on the ride. She attached herself to Jane clinging for dear life as soon as she sat down, burying her head in the brunette's neck. She screamed throughout the entire ride but asked to go on again as soon as the ride was over.

As they were already in the North End, Jane had suggested they finish the rides in this area first. Both were very glad about going on Blizzard River as the water cooled them down, they decided to go on it again they had enjoyed it so much. They dried off in no time with the heat of the sun.

They passed on Scrambler as it was similar to the first ride and Maura had now gotten a taste for the bigger and faster things but she was still unsure of the biggest of the roller-coasters such as cyclone.

They wandered around hand in hand exploring the park as much as they could. As mid-morning approached, they both became a little hungry. Settling on Panda Express Great Chinese Food, they had a light lunch followed by an ice cream.

'So how are you liking it so far, Maur?'

'I have to say. This is even better than our first date and I loved that. I was worried I would ruin it by becoming too scared and not wanting to try any of the rides.'

Jane licked the trail of ice cream that had melted down her arm before replying 'you're doing brilliantly. I am honoured you let me bring you here. I wasn't really looking forward to taking you on a fancy date. I didn't want to embarrass you with the way I dress or eat' Saying the last part more to herself than Maura.

'Jane you could never embarrass me. I don't like those fancy dates. This is much more enjoyable. Thank you for bringing me here.' Finishing her ice cream, Maura stands, extending her hand to Jane. 'Are you ready for more?'

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

It was just gone 2 o'clock when they finished eating. They still had a good six hours left before the park closed. Maura kept questioning why she had never had this experience before. As a child her parents had been engrossed in work and she was always studying or reading. She had no friends or family that would take her to these places and then along came Jane. She had only known Jane for a few weeks but they had been some of the best weeks in her entire life. Yes, Maura had travelled to many different countries and met many different people and yes, she had become one of the best in her field of work but she had never had many friends. She definitely had never had any friends that would go to a theme park with her. Maura had dated both men and women before but they always took her to dinner at a posh restaurant and then wanted to go back to her place after. There was never any thought behind their dates and they only wanted that one thing from her. Those were the people she chose to date. The people her parents set her up with, well they all did it because they were forced by their parents too. But with Jane, she wanted to get to know Maura, she brought her to theme parks and mini music festivals. Jane was inventive and although they had slept together before they began dating or had even been on a date, sex wasn't all that Jane wanted from Maura.

The blonde was feeling brave. Having Jane with her made her feel safe, she was ready for the big rides. After studying the map for a little while, they decided to just wander around and pick the rides Maura felt she could handle. Moving through the park in a clockwise direction, the shorter woman clung to the detective's side as children excitedly ran along the path, their parents strolling behind them involved in their own conversations, occasionally looking up to shout 'be careful' or 'stop running.' The smell of unhealthy food: doughnuts, candy floss, popcorn, hit her nose. A smile was plastered to her face as she absorbed everything around her, truly enjoying this experience. It was made even better by her Jane being here. Was she her Jane? She definitely wasn't ready to tell the brunette she loved her, she hadn't thought about their future together but she hoped they had a future. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with Jane, whether that is out on dates like this or in one of their houses just cuddling. The more Maura thought about her future the more she wanted Jane to be in it. The more she needed Jane to be in it but they had only known each other for a few weeks.

'What are you thinking about?' Jane softly asked as she nudged Maura out of her thoughts.

The smile fades from Maura's face quickly as her thoughts go into overdrive. 'Should I tell her? Would she freak out? What do I do?' She forces a half smile 'You. I was thinking about you and us'

'What about us?'

'Oh nothing just, just..it doesn't matter'

Seeing the smile leave her face, Jane stops walking and a worried expression crosses her face. Pulling Maura away from the crowd of shouting people and into a relatively secluded area 'What's wrong, Maura? Is everything ok?'

Curling her fingers in the brunette's hair she crashes their lips together, her lips were curved into a smile throughout the kiss.

'What are you..what…I' Jane stutters, trying to find the words to match her confusion.

Keeping her close, Maura explains what she was thinking. 'I was thinking about us and the life we could spend together. I want to be with you, Jane. I want to grow old with you. I want' Seeing the look of shock and confusion still on Jane's face, Maura begins to panic 'Oh no I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I..I'm sor' it was Jane's turn to crash her lips against Maura's

'I want all of that with you, baby. I mean I don't want to do anything too serious just yet. We've only known each other for a few weeks but I love spending time with you and I can see this going somewhere. Maura Isles, will you be my girlfriend?'

A light laugh mixed with a sigh of relief left the blondes lips. 'Yes, Jane Rizzoli, I will be your girlfriend. Now take me on a big ride.'

The women spent the rest of the day fitting in as many of the rides as possible. After their confessions they went on Bizzaro. The biggest of the rides. It was exactly as Jane explained. Maura screamed, she laughed, she clung to Jane, her stomach felt empty but she also had butterflies. She decided that rollercoasters were one of her new favourite things as long as Jane was there to bury her face into.

They left Hurricane Harbour until the very end. Neither had brought an extra pair of clothes with them and they were going to get wet. Maura was up for anything now, she wanted to go on every ride, multiple times. They hadn't manage to get past the first ride though. Maura had adorned a white tank top, not thinking about the water rides they would be going on today. They were both soaking wet. Jane's jaw almost hit the floor when she looked at Maura. Her mass of golden curls now wet and stuck to her face, neck and chest. Maura's lacy blue bra showing through her t-shirt. How had Jane not noticed the bra before? The bra was forgotten very quickly as she noticed something else. She could just make out the outline of a nipple through the t-shirt. She became a whole different kind of wet as her gaze became glued to Maura's chest, she didn't notice the slight movements to bring them closer together. When she finally looked up and into the hazel eyes now so close to her face, she blushed. 'I wasn't..actually I was staring. I'm sorry, well actually I'm not. You are my girlfriend and I can now ogle your boobs whenever I want'

Maura beams as she hears the word girlfriend. 'Well then, my girlfriend. I think we should go home and celebrate'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** You guys should check out It Has Always Been Her by RizzlesLover

As always thank you for reading and your awesometron reviews. You are too nice.

Enjoy muggles. I'll be hiding in my cave.

* * *

><p>The drive home was silently filled with steamy sexual tension, anticipation and stolen glances. Both knew what was coming as soon as they entered Maura's home. Jane drove as fast as possible without speeding and Maura played with her hands, refraining herself from reaching over to touch Jane.<p>

The car pulled up in front of the house. There was just enough time for Jane's seatbelt to pull away from her body when Maura was in her lap, hands cupping her cheeks and lips crashing against hers. Hands wandered, clawing at clothes, scratching skin. Jane's hands roughly grabbed the woman above her by the ass and pulled her forward, making their bodies collide fully. It was a battle for dominance as the kiss deepened, the heat between them electric. There was no air left between them when they pulled back, their lips hovering, almost touching. Breaths coming in desperate gasps and pants.

'I think we should take this into your house' Jane opened the car door with Maura still in her lap and carried her to the front door. Once inside, the blonde was slammed against the door. She gasped and the detective took this as an opportunity to slip her tongue in and continue her earlier explorations. Delicate fingers wrapped into brunette locks, clutching on for dear life as the attack on her body was almost too much. The heat pooled between her legs, she was almost certain the brunette could feel it through the thin material of her t-shirt. Teeth joined the party as Jane took Maura's bottom lip between her teeth and bit gently before letting go.

'You're still wet from the ride'

Maura's breath hitched in her throat at those words, instantly sure that Jane could feel her need and want for the other woman. 'So are you'

'Maybe we should take a shower' eyebrows rise suggestively and all the blonde can do is nod, trying to catch her breath. 'Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?' Jane chuckled at the sight of Maura so utterly flustered by their little make out session.

Hurrying into the bathroom with Jane strolling behind, she turned on the shower. The tall detective wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist and kissed her neck, slowly pulling up the blondes shirt, letting her fingers run along the smooth expanse of her toned stomach as she did. Moving on from her neck, the kisses trailed along a shoulder and around to her chest. Long fingers found their way to the button of shorts. There was a shared look between them. A look of reassurance for this to continue. And continue it did. The shorts were dropped to the floor along with panties and her bra was made quick work of too. Eyes wandered the creamy skin of the shorter woman before she was interrupted by the yanking of her t-shirt over her head, the rest of her clothes were discarded and she was moved into the shower and against the wall.

The hot water rained down on their already flushed bodies as their kissing continued again. It became heated quickly as they deprived themselves of oxygen just to have the silky feel of lips pressed together, tongues dancing and fighting against one another. The wetness between Maura's legs only increased almost painfully. She pushed a thigh between Jane's legs and started a rhythmic thrusting. It created much needed friction on her clit. Jane grabbed her ass and increased the pace, needing more to give her the needed release. She was just as turned on as Maura. Reaching up, the blonde took hold of the showerhead and turned it to the highest possible setting. She palmed a small breast roughly as she teased the warm water up a thigh and along toned abs. Seeing the ripple of Jane's abs under the pressure of the shower, Maura laughed and crashed her lips back to the panting detective, swiping her thumb continually across a nipple before tugging it, making it painfully hard. The showerhead slowly moved down from a bellybutton to tease a throbbing clit. Jane's hand shot into golden locks, wrapping as tightly as she could, the tension showing as every muscle in Jane's arm became impossibly stiff. 'Fuck, Maura' it came out in a broken whisper as the impossible mix of pain and pleasure took over her body. Barely able to stand on shaking legs, the wetness dripping down thighs as white hot pleasure ripped through her. The blonde's assault on her neck, the tugging of her nipple and the high pressure of the warm water became too much for the taller woman. Her hand clutched a soft shoulder, nails digging into the creamy skin as her orgasm tore through Jane. Her body trembling like never before, her vision becoming blurry as she forgot how to breathe. The whole world around her seemed to freeze as she took pleasure in these few seconds of pure bliss. Maura adjusted the setting on the showerhead, keeping it on Jane's bundle of throbbing nerves for a few seconds more, just to help bring her down. The brunette was gasping while she tried to talk 'I..tha..that was…wow'

'Hmm so you like the showerhead then?' a smirk spread across Maura's face as Jane rested her head against the voluptuous chest in front of her. Putting the shower back, Maura wrapped her arms around her love, rubbing circles on her back and letting the water run over their bodies.

A little time passes before Maura suggested they get out. Turning off the water and helping Jane out of the shower, her legs still a little unsteady. After drying off they lie on the bed completely naked, their fingers laced together. The brunette's head rests on the doctor's chest as she looks up at her, her breathing now back to normal and body recovered. Her long fingers begin to snake across smooth skin, over ribs, down the outside of a thigh and back up the inside. Goosebumps are left in wake of the trail left by Jane's fingers. Maura's legs slip open a little to give the access needed. Her throbbing hasn't lessened. She wasn't going to admit it but she needed Jane right now. The finger continues its trail up her inner thigh and eventually slides through extremely wet folds. She pushes her finger in easily and starts at a slow pace, slipping in and out but leaving the very tip of her finger in the wetness. Maura's hips buck up asking for more, her breathing becoming unsettled. Another finger is pushed in, the pace increasing. A hot, wet mouth envelops a nipple, tongue swirling around it and biting softly to increase the pleasure. Hips move faster so Jane matches the pace, letting Maura control it. The blonde's back begins to arch, toes curling as she's almost there. A thumb circles rapidly which sends her into overdrive. She comes, screaming Jane's name.

Her back finally lowers back down to the bed. She's still out of breath 'Thank you for today, Jane. I had a wonderful time.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy. A huge thank you to the smut queen, you made this much better.**

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Jane had taken Maura to Six Flags and they had ended their evening with steamy sex. They had seen each other a few times during that week and they talked constantly but one week on, it was time for Maura to start work.<p>

Although Maura had been to the Boston Police Department prior to her start and had already introduced herself to the staff and established how things were run, she was very nervous. She had awoken at 6:00 am, did her morning yoga, showered, dressed, had her expensive coffee and for the next thirty minutes nervously wandered around her house spouting off unimportant facts to calm herself. The wheels in her head turning rapidly, as her anxiety tried to take over the cool professional demeanour of the usually calm doctor. The blonde was brought out of her manic thoughts by the beeping of her phone lying on the kitchen island. It was a text from Jane.

'Good luck today, beautiful. You'll do great and they will love you. My place for dinner tonight?'

Maura relaxed a little, reading the text a few times with a soft smile before replying.

Pulling into the parking lot, she shut off the engine. Taking a few deep breaths and smoothing out invisible creases in her dress, she got out of the car. She walked with determination and authority towards the entrance of the police department, head held high as she walked through the front doors. She needed to look the professional part so her co-workers would take her seriously and not as a babbling fashionista with no authority. Her long purposeful strides brought her to the elevator where she waited for it to arrive. A huge smile crept across her face as the elevator doors parted, there she saw her gorgeous brunette girlfriend grinning widely, her arm outstretched with a coffee. Maura moved into the elevator, taking the offered coffee. The doors closed and Jane pulled her in by her hips, placing lots of little kisses against the blonde's lips before capturing them in a long passionate kiss. 'Have a little confidence in yourself. You are the best there is' Jane placed one more chaste kiss to her lips as the elevator doors opened. 'I'll see you tonight' Maura could only nod as she is given the small push she needs from Jane to get out of the elevator and into the morgue.

Taking another deep breath she made her way into her office. She didn't have long to settle in before she is called to her first crime scene as the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

Maura arrived at the shopping mall precisely thirty minutes later. The nerves of her first case in this new position and meeting her new colleagues for the first time got the better of her. She had to take a few moments to compose herself before stepping out of her car. Saying good morning and showing her newly received badge to the officer standing guard, she duct under the police caution tape. Every head in the mall turned to look at the well-dressed doctor. She looked ready for a catwalk with her designer dress and heels, her golden curls swaying over her shoulders with every bouncing step. Maura spotted Jane on the second floor looking down towards her with a huge grin. She couldn't help but reciprocate said grin and make her way up to her girlfriend…_Uh we´re at work _now.. Maura reminded herself of this and put on her mask of professionalism. _Let's go and see my colleagues._

As Maura reached Jane, she felt a hand on her back. 'Maur, this is sergeant detective Vince Korsak. Korsak this is the new Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and also my girlfriend, Doctor Maura Isles.' Korsak grinned at Jane and outstretched a pudgy hand to shake the dainty one of the doctor.

Maura was slightly taken aback as Jane so casually introduced her as "my girlfriend". Not that she minded being called like that but her professional side told her that it was wrong to just make this public over a dead body. On the other hand she was glad that this was not a secret any more and she could openly ogle Jane without getting suspicious looks from anyone.

'It's nice to finally meet you Doctor Isles.'

'And you too sergeant detective Korsak.' He couldn't help but chuckle at all the formalities.

'You can call me Vince, Doctor Isles.' Maura wasn't used to working with such friendly people. She smiled politely and told Korsak to call her Maura. After the pleasant introductions they got down to work. The body of a twenty two year old woman dangled over the second floor of the shopping mall. Her throat was slit and she was held in place by rope wrapped around her wrists and tied to the railing. She was a petite, fair skinned brunette.

Frankie came bounding up the stairs towards the rest of the team after having had Jane send him on an information run. He had spoken to the security guards who had found the body and come in to open up the mall this morning and the security guards that locked up the night before to see if they had noticed anything unusual. Not one of the guards had seen anything. No alarm had gone off to indicate someone had broken into the building either.

The body of the young woman was brought over the railing to safe ground on the floor. Maura placed on her gloves, set down her medical bag and began a brief examination. Jane and the boys set about their routine questions that helped when catching a killer.

'The killer slit her throat so we must be looking for a knife as the murder weap…'

'Jane, how can you know what the murder weapon is if I haven't determined a cause of death.'

'But her throat has been cut open, Maura.'

'Yes, I can see that, Jane but it does not mean that was how she died. Although the blood loss seen here may indicate it as the cause of death. I will have to run tests to ensure that is the case when we get back to the morgue.' With a small smile, Maura left the shopping mall with the body of the unknown woman.

They found none of her belongings on her person or in the surrounding area so the woman was still a Jane Doe. With no name, Jane's job became that little bit harder. Not only did she have to find the killer, she also had to find out who this woman was. She had been working furiously all morning to solve this murder. She'd made dozens of phone calls, got Jane Doe's picture out onto the news asking for any information, she had been briefed on what the uniformed officers had found which was absolutely nothing and a waste of her time. Around 2 pm, Korsak nudged her from her work focused daze, making her take a break. She trudged down to the morgue intending on continuing her work but to also steal some time with Maura. Her girlfriend, Maura. It had been two weeks since they had officially become girlfriends but every time Jane thought about it, her lips curled up into an uninvited grin. She charged through the morgue doors, seeing nothing she made her way into Maura's office. There was nothing but a desk, a chair and a beautiful blonde doctor in there. Leaning against the door frame, Jane watched Maura work for a while, just smiling at how focused she looked. Jane knew Maura was nervous about this being her first case as she didn't want to mess it up, even though she was always professional and very thorough in her job, she still felt this time it was different. 'You can come in Jane, you don't have to stand at the door.' Jane chuckled and walked over to Maura, coming around to lean on the desk just to the side of where she sat.

'I'm sorry if I came off rude this morning, Jane. I just don't like to assume anything no matter how obvious something may seem. I hope your colleagues didn't think badly of me. Or you. I never want you to think anything like that of me.' Maura started to babble as her nervousness came back. She fidgeted with her fingers. If she had looked up into Jane's eyes she would have seen the absolute love the woman had for her. Jane reached down and took the doctors hands in her own, squeezing gently.

'We all know you were just doing your job, Maura. The boys know that. I know that. How could you ever think that that would make me think badly of you?' She leaned down and captured soft lips between her own. Neither really moved into the kiss, they just enjoyed the feel of the others lips pressed against their own. Jane pulled back first but left their noses touching. Her breath dancing across Maura's lips. 'But I was right. The cut to her throat killed her?'


	9. Chapter 9

Maura smacked Jane's hand lightly, pulling away from her luscious lips with a chuckle 'Yes, Jane you were right. The cut to her throat was the cause of her death. It was made from right to left which could indicate that the killer was left handed but the angle and depth of the wound would suggest the killer was right handed.' The girls thought for a moment before Jane got up from where she had perched herself on the desk to move behind Maura. She placed her right hand against the doctor's throat from behind, making a slicing motion.

'Left to right with the right hand. The killer attacked her from behind. Maybe she didn't even see it coming and this was a random attack. If this was a random attack why was she hanging in a shopping mall? You don't see that every day. It must have taken a lot of time and effort and there is no way one person could have done this alone.' Jane babbles on, more to herself than to Maura. The blonde watches the detective pace across her office floor, back and forth almost making her dizzy. Maura decides to lead Jane back to the facts and not conjecture that her wild brain may come up with.

'I can tell you that it was a spear point pocket knife that killed the young woman. The serrated edges of the blade match that of the wound left on the victim's neck. After slitting her throat the killer also stabbed the spear tip of the knife into her jugular vein meaning she bled out quickly. She had bruising around her wrists and ankles from the ropes she had been tied up with but there was no other sign of a struggle, which may support your theory.'

Jane huffed, running her long dexterous fingers through her unruly dark curls as she flopped down on Maura's desk. 'Get a comfortable chair in here already, your desk isn't a good place to relax.' Maura chuckled, standing and pulling Jane off the desk. They bumped into one another and shared a moment. The world around them ceased to exist as the pair stared into the other's eyes. A small grin began to spread across Jane's face, Maura's soon followed. The taller detective was just starting to lean her head forwards to kiss the blonde when Frankie ran through the door, breathless.

'What? What do you want Frankie?' Jane huffed out, annoyed at her brother for interrupting this moment with her girlfriend.

'There has been another murder and they think it's the same killer.'

Looks were exchanged between the three of them, Jane nodded and followed Frankie out of the room, turning to smile at Maura before she disappeared out of sight.

They met again at the crime scene. It was another young girl of similar features to the first. She was in her early twenties, petite, fair skinned and brunette. She was hanging from a hidden cluster of trees in Boston Common, not far from where Jane had taken Maura on their first date. Like the first girl, she had ropes around her wrists and ankles, her throat had been slit open. Jane, Korsak and Frankie stood around the tree, looking up at the body rattling off information they had about the first victim and compared it to the sight in front of them. They noticed the similar appearance and age of both women, the similar ways in which they had been killed and put on display. This was definitely the work of one killer or a group of the same killers. Maura strolled past the group of detectives, taking off her heels and hoisting herself up into the tree to take a better look at the body. The three detectives stood agape as she made it look so graceful and effortless.

Frankie and Korsak left to talk to the jogger who found the body and other possible witnesses. Jane stayed where she was, eyes fixed on Maura up in the tree. She quietly observed the way the Blonde leaned around the tree with perfect form and balance and examined the body. There was only so much she could do like this so after the appropriate tests, she began to move back and get down from the tree. As she turned there was Jane to catch her and help her down from the tree.

'Thank you my detective' Maura smiled brightly up at her girlfriend and looked around quickly to see if anyone was around, she stretched up and placed a soft kiss to Jane's cheek.

The rest of the day dragged on, Maura examined the body finding the same results as the first. Her throat was slit from behind and the spear tip was stabbed into her jugular vein. There was bruising around her wrists and ankles consistent with being tied up to the tree. Maura made her way up into the bullpen addressing the room. 'The injuries were consistent with that of the first victim, however tests suggest she was killed at least forty eight hours before our first victim.

They received no more information about either victim that day, Maura was done with her autopsies and both women had finished their paper so went back to Jane's apartment. They kicked off their shoes and collapsed on the couch. They started on opposite ends of the couch but as the night drew on, the women slowly edged closer to one another. They ate Chinese take out and watched movies to relax after their long day. Eventually they found themselves in the middle of the couch, Maura had crawled onto Jane's lap and they cuddled under a blanket.

Jane moves Maura's hair off of her shoulder to have access to her luscious, creamy neck. She places small kisses against her skin as Maura ever so subtly tilts her head to give Jane better access, however Jane being the detective she is, notices. She in turn moves her hand just below the doctor's breast and moves her fingers down her torso. The brunette pushes her fingertips just below the waistband of Maura's trousers, hearing the hitch in Maura's breath spurs on the detective. She pushes her hand lower to cup her centre over her panties.

'So wet, my love'

'It's all for you'

Jane chuckles and begins to rub slow torturous circles against her most sensitive nerves. Maura's body completely relaxes under the soft touches. Her back begins to arch and her body twitches with each deliberate movement of the dexterous fingers that bring her so much pleasure. White heat begins to spread through her body in waves and Jane bites down on her neck. That's all Maura needs to completely tumble over the edge of utter serenity. She sees white spots as her whole body tenses and arches up, her orgasm so strong she ceases to breathe as she rides out the waves of intense pleasure. Darkness creeps into her vision as her body becomes limp in Jane's arms.

The taller woman chuckles softly and removes her hand from Maura's trousers, tiredness creeping into her body. She musters up a small amount of energy to get the two of them into bed. She lifts the light blonde in her arms and walks towards the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

The loud buzzing penetrates the deep sleep of both the medical examiner and her detective. The blonde stretched up to check the time, fighting against the detective's strong embrace. The brunette had wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as soon as she had settled behind her the night before and hadn't moved from that position since. The grumble that came from the detective as the alarm resonated around the room caused Maura to chuckle softly "Jane its six o'clock, I have to get up and shower"

The brunette groaned and pulled the blonde back down on the bed, tightening her hold around the petite waist and throwing a long muscular leg over toned thighs, essentially trapping the blonde in place against her body.

"Five more minutes…sleeping" Jane mumbled into Maura's hair, not having fully woken up and already on her way back into a deep sleep. Maura reached up to set the alarm for 6:30 and relaxed back into Jane's body "fine but only this once." She herself didn't go back to sleep. Instead Maura laced her fingers into Jane's and brought their interlaced hands to her lips, leaving them pressed to Jane's skin while she let her eyes flutter closed, just enjoying the tight hold her girlfriend had on her. She thought about the time she had spent with Jane over the last few months. She never could have imagined a night of having sex with a stranger after staring at her in a bar could turn into something as serious and wonderful as this. Maura had never been so happy to have ignored her inner thoughts that told her she should stay home and read a medical journal and instead let her feet guide her to the bar. Now she had the beautiful brunette to call her own and it made working that much easier, knowing she had a competent partner who did her job properly.

Before she knew it the alarm rang out once again. Jane huffed and buried her face further into Maura until she was slightly under her pillow. She placed a final kiss to Jane's hand and released her hand to turn the alarm off and get up. She just about managed to escape the grabby hands of her very much still asleep girlfriend. The blonde giggled softly, getting an idea to get the brunette out of bed that she very much wouldn't appreciate at first. She reached over and pulled off the pillow Jane had her head under and then pulled off the duvet cover too. Jane shot up straight in bed, feeling the cold. She furrowed her brows and stared at Maura, wondering why she had such a mischievous smirk on her lips. "Maura what are you doing it's too cold for this and I'm too tired to get out of bed. Gimme the covers back"

"I could do that but then you wouldn't join me in the shower so I could repay you for last night but I guess if you would prefer to stay in bed" She shrugged and threw back the bedding, sauntering off to the bathroom. Before she could even reach the door the brunette was up and out of bed, running past her. As Maura entered the bathroom the detective was down to her underwear, the shower already on and starting to heat up.

"Well come on then, you're so slow woman" Maura chuckled as Jane stripped off her underwear and climbed into the shower, letting the hot water run down her body. Maura followed her lead, stripping off and joining her in the shower.

They kissed slowly, soft lips barely touching, tongues joining and battling for dominance as they explored each other's mouths. Hands wandered bodies, Jane's going to Maura's ass, Maura's to Jane's breasts as they squeezed, groped and tugged at nipples making them impossibly harder. Jane's hands travelled a little lower and pulled upwards until the blondes legs wrapped around her waist. One hand travelled upwards from a breast to tangle in dark curls, holding swollen lips against her own.

Jane pinned the woman in her arms against the shower wall and moved one hand between their bodies, but was quickly stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. They broke from the kiss and Jane looked back with a confused look. The blonde only smiled back and whispered "It's your turn"

She released her hold on the taller woman's waist and lowered herself back to the floor. Pushing against the detective's chest, she moved her to the other shower wall. With a wicked smirk she lowered herself to her knees and placed a leg over her shoulder. Jane tried to grab at anything on the walls but settled for lacing her fingers into Maura's hair. She looked down to find Maura looking up at her, with a wink the blonde's head moved between her thighs. A tentative tongue flicked out against her clit and Jane's head shot backwards, hitting the glass of the shower. Her hold in the honey blonde curls tightened that little bit more, as she pushed her head closer to her centre and shuffled her foot to widen her stance a little, giving better access to where she needed her. Maura let her hands run up tanned muscular legs. Her nails scraped gently up calves, around the back of knees and up to thighs. She reached the brunettes ass and squeezed roughly, flicking her tongue against her clit for the second time. Jane yelped and stood on her tiptoes, her leg almost falling from Maura's shoulder. Moving upwards the blonde let her hands hold the brunette´s hips against the glass so Jane couldn't move and fall over in the small shower. Her tongue darted out and pushed through soaking folds, her nose rubbed against her sensitive nerves and Jane moaned at the gentle attack. She gathered sweet wetness on her tongue and brought it upwards to circle the detective's bundle of nerves, this time maintaining constant contact. After Jane's initial frantic bucking hips calmed a little, Maura moved one hand down a thigh with a feather light touch before plunging two fingers as deep as she could into the brunette quivering above her. She held her position for a few seconds for Jane to become accustomed to the intrusion and then slowly slipped her fingers back out and stopped the circles with her tongue, she pulled back to look up, hearing the disappointed groan of her girlfriend. Jane managed to lift her head and open her eyes, slowly lowering her gaze to the woman on her knees. Maura slipped the two fingers covered in Jane's essence into her mouth, sucking off everything that was Jane and releasing them with a wet pop, before pushing those fingers back into the brunette. Jane moaned and clenched her core as the little show in front of her turned her on to no end. The moan turned to a small scream as the fingers intruded her private space again. Maura moved her fingers in and out slowly, not quite slipping all the way out but enough to make Jane miss them being buried inside her. Maura's mouth reattached to her clit and sucked furiously, her tongue flicking out against it occasionally. She curled her fingers up into Jane's g-spot and Jane's eyes slammed shut, head thrown back as Maura's name fell from her lips. Wetness coated Maura's fingers and ran down her arm. She circled her clit to prolong the brunette's orgasm until she became too sensitive. Moving the leg off her shoulder, she stood, washing her hands under the still running water and kissed the detective.

"Aren't you glad you got out of bed now?"

"If every morning started like this it wouldn't be so hard to get up."

The girls washed quickly and got out of the shower, making it to work just in time.


End file.
